For use in continuous infusion, some medicines are administered in the state of being mixed with an infusion solution. For use in continuous infusion, it has been studied to previously form a medicine for injection into an aqueous dilute solution (namely, pre-mixing).
Bottles and ampuls made of chemically stable glass have hitherto been used as a medicine container which acconunodates an infusion solution. Recently, for the purpose of weight reduction of the medicine container and improvement in handling property, infusion bags and infusion bottles made of a pharmaceutically acceptable plastic have widely been used. Among various known pharmaceutically acceptable plastics, polyethylene is remarkably superior in handling property because of its high safety and flexibility in the form of a film, and is also easily disposable because no toxic gas is evolved during incineration. Therefore, polyethylene is widely used as a material of the medicine container.
However, since a certain medicine such as nitroglycerin is easily adsorbed into polyethylene, a problems such as decrease in content of the medicine arises in case of administration of mixed injection, which interferes with pre-mixing.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai Tokkyo Koho Hei) No. 5-293159 proposes a medicine container which uses a cyclic olefin polymer for the purpose of suppressing adsorption of a medicine.
However, the cyclic olefin polymer has characteristics such as less adsorption of nitroglycerin but has drawbacks such as hardness and brittleness, thereby causing a problem that properties such as strength and flexibility of the medicine container are deteriorated.
Furthermore, since the cyclic olefin polymer is inferior in miscibility and adhesion with the other resin, the medicine container is likely to be delaminated and lowered in strength. In case the cyclic olefin polymer and the other resin are bonded using an adhesive resin, a problem such as dissolution into a medicine arises. Therefore, the safety is not secured.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a multi-layer film which is superior in strength, flexibility, heat resistance, and safety suited for use as a medical material, and also suppresses adsorption of a medicine and a liquid medicine, and a medicine container using the same.